


Peacocks at the World Cup

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: Fourth Year [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gambling, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Humor, Peacocks, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: How Lucius acquired his precious peacocks.





	Peacocks at the World Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ch 7: _Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance._

\--------

“I see your first edition of _1,001 Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and raise you… four peacocks.”

“Peacocks?” Crabbe scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous!”

“These are rare, albino ones! Makes an especially strong Dragon Tonic, if you want to sell the feathers. And the quills are exquisite!” 

Lucius restrained an eyeroll but nodded his agreement. He’d always wanted peacocks for the Manor, but Narcissa thought they posed a danger to Draco. But Draco was grown now and could surely hold his own against a few birds. This was his chance to have them, without purchasing them against his wife’s wishes.

Yaxley flicked his wand at the center of the table and the glowing image of four albino peacocks joined the other items in the pot. 

“Read ‘em and weep, boys!” Yaxley grinned. With an undignified squeal, he revealed four kings to the table.

“Not so fast,” Lucius said quietly. One at a time, he set four aces on the table. Gasps of shock went around. He resisted grinning as foolishly as Yaxley had a moment ago.

Yaxley shot to his feet. “You cheating bastard!”

“Yaxley,” Lucius sighed, pulling his wand in one smooth, deliberate motion, “You know very well cheating is impossible with the number of spells on the cards.”

“But those - this was - “

“Face it, Yaxley,” Crabbe grinned, “You lost this round.”

“I’ll be taking my winnings, gentlemen, and bid you good evening.” Lucius swirled his wand over the glowing images and with a small pop, the real items appeared before him. He shrunk the books and potions, and pocketed them before gathering the ropes tethering the peacocks together.

He tied them to a stake just outside his tent, then adjusted his robes and smoothed his hair one last time. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he entered the tent, determined to convince Narcissa to let him take the peacocks back to the Manor.


End file.
